


Coffee Spells

by Cometsenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (((fluffiness))), (and a tease), (it appears mostly after some previous chapters), Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Dorms, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi is a Little Shit, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magicians, Only some ppl know magic exists, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Wizards, jeanmarco, minor ships, some angsty??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometsenpai/pseuds/Cometsenpai
Summary: Levi Ackerman, a workaholic professor, put out an ad on Craigslist looking for someone to help him learn to use their magic powers, which are starting to get in the way of his everyday life. Eren Jaeger was the one who answered. He wasn’t the wise old witch that Levi expected, but the young, sly and silly younger teen who part-times in a local coffee shop near his apartment.---In a universe where things go (a lot of times) wrong and Eren and Levi try to work things out.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, thank you for clicking! I appreciate every sort of feedback. <3 
> 
> I guess the universe where magic (instead of a chaotic medieval titan world) exists is all I need in a fic. I've posted this fic but forgot it existed. Now I have 3 more chapters written so I'll try to post it weekly or so.
> 
> I hope you appreciate it, we have some first "introducing the story" chapters after the real action.
> 
> (((I don't have a beta so if anything please tell me!)))
> 
> Enjoy your readings !!

The alarm clock played non-stop and the seventeen years old teenager boy rolled in the bed, curling in the sheets, groaning angry and lazily as he attempted to shut up the infuriating sound of his alarm clock by trying to guess where the stop button was. Eren kept shoving the stuff on top of his bedside table still with the will to hit the god damn button to cease his suffering.

The door of the bathroom next to Eren’s bed opened aggressively by a steamy teen that frowned at the pathetic roommate that persisted in staying in bed.

Facing him with a smirk, the semi-dressed boy only pinched Eren’s forehead, receiving a stubborn moan as a reply, such as the brunet attempted to muffle the sound by pressing the pillow against his ears.

“Get your butt out of bed, Jaeger.” he said as a broad grin spread across his face by watching the other miffed teenager finally get up.

“Hmmm, shut up, horse face. You could at least let me sleep for five more minutes…” He huffed still mumbling, dizzy by the morning light coming across the bedroom through the blinds, too bright for his eyes.

Finally, with a lot of sighs and sleepy, grumpy looks directed at Jean - who was impatient in the door clicking his tongue - Eren got up wandering.

His classic bed hair remained still when he tried to control it in the bathroom, and his long dark circles didn’t help a bit about the appearance of his morning self. No one could look pretty in the morning, at least he thought so, cursing Jean that looked like an exception, already up to start the day, when he just stayed tidying himself and gazing his own reflection.

Ignoring his aspect and only selecting a random white shirt and the school’s pullover featuring some jeans as an outfit (maybe a scarf too) the grumpy male got out of the bathroom in a rush, only noticing now that school was about to start.

“Jean, why didn’t you wake me earlier, dumbass?” Eren growled tying his shoes quickly as his roommate only waited at the door rolling his eyes already used to the situation.

“Well, sleepy beauty, I did, you just ignored. Oh, and if you didn’t notice, it’s already late as hell.” Jean sighed in dismay. “Now come on, Jaeger, let’s go.” He said already some inches far away from Eren that looked at his phone’s lock screen announcing that class would start in a matter of five minutes. Deep down he knew he was a sleepy head, but he would never admit so, not to Jean.

Eren shut the door behind him with unnecessary force and walked fast following the steps of his roommate down the corridor. Thinking about it, probably Armin was already sitting in the class room gazing the window dramatically, only to hear him and Jean get there somewhat late and breathless, giving the typical innocent smirk that would tell a silent “I already told you so” about not getting up at time.  

Although late, Eren had a little light on top of his head announcing an idea and out of a sudden gave a smirk to the air. Jean, when not hearing his feet fast in the floor, frowned and looked back, facing the other teen. He grunted and faced again his path, walking faster and faster.

With a little snap of fingers the late bed haired teen gazed the hours in his phone and minutes reverse, with somewhat of a glittery, foggy aura around his hands that swayed at the tiny spell.

Teen minutes were gained and Eren walked at a normal pace now, with Jean stretching lazily as he went by his side, now not freaking out with the hours but rather sloppily moaning, forgotten of the hurry pace he was in mere seconds ago.

They both saw the end of the dorm’s corridor and stepped pass the campus, entering their college to find the classroom and the bell ringing.

Exactly on time. Eren sat in his usual seat, adjusting himself on in it and yawning once more in that morning, smirking to himself because of his magic tricks up his sleeve.

Wizardry, the art and practice of magic, was a thing that some of the mortals made use of. It came from within, a quirky energy that started to grow and became bigger as time passed, passing through generations and also found in nature. Some used it for their own good, the good of others, for great magic tricks or to get on time for class. Still, there were some that used for robbery, murder and for several other immoral things Eren preferred not to know.

He had known magic since he was a tiny brat. Starting when his rage took vantage of him, making his anger and energy break glass and fire burn the tips of hair of the ones his ire was directed to. Either his teddy bear lost a fluffy arm or, as the years passed by, his father had gone missing, his feelings always seemed to overflow creating an outer energy turning out in the form of wizard art.

Seeking old, threadbare books on desert libraries, the young teen started to pass his afternoons under piles of paper, starting to control his powers and practice this ancient art form. Beginning with levitating feathers, he soon got to healing injuries and bringing plants to life in a matter of years.

Now, he sat disinterested in class with his mind absent, neither focused in the teacher babbling, nor in the overall classroom, with some students chatting, others doing paper planes, and a rather few balancing pens within fingers. No longer was needed for him to care about getting up at time, at least for now, and with the thought his lips turned in a small, sly curl.

In a search to find something to fill his mind, the Eren gazed the window, wondering if the windy yet calm atmosphere would bring anything interesting in that day, answering himself with a ‘probably not’. But oh boy, how wrong he was.

 

\-------------

 

The workaholic twenty four years old man sighed facing the track of snow outside covering the window next to him. In a rather cold, shady infirmary room, the raven waited and waited, wondering when the god damn hot nosebleed that kept going non-stop would cease.

His rage was the only reason he didn’t get a frostbite, his tiptoes getting cold under a variety of socks in such a freezing room, except for the blood rushing out of his nostrils.

The clock looked frozen, time didn’t dare to move, or so it seemed. Seconds took eternities, his ire got the best of him, more and more blood coming out, tissues getting out of number and the man getting paler than usual.

Driven by emotions, the snow outside started to heat up, bits of water showing up with a high temperature making a foggy blur out of the view. His energy was spreading, becoming something in a form of a low heat wave.

_What a big ass trouble I’m in. Levi, focus, you piece of trash. Control, control, control! You’re going to burn yourself if you keep getting hotter! What a smartass, “sensei”._

He tried to be in control, even if just slightly. He’d be carried away by feelings and burn up if his rage did not decrease. He count down, slowly.

_1, breathe in, 2, breathe out…_

If the room was still a hell of a cold place (if you even can call it hell), he didn’t know any longer, the single thing he felt was burning fire in his epidermis, boiling up the first layer of skin without actually igniting. Sweat dripping, lips parting, eyes disbelieving.

He unbuttoned his shirt, in an attempt to decrease the high temperature. Screw the appearances, his whole body was as if fever ran through his veins, his hair an enormous mess as himself. Everything looked out of hand and the breathing exercises still didn’t work, with the whole room heating up even if in a slow pace.

The nurse was already absent for a while. Arguing she needed bandages and whatsoever he didn’t even listen to, she even added that a free time to think would calm him down. Oh, if she knew.

And after some that again looked like a ton of lifetimes, the clock started working at a normal pacing, the room was still lonesome, but a babel of voices from outside the infirmary could be heard, with students coming back at their homes and dorms.

Feeling already somewhat commanding himself, he stopped breathing erratically. His looks weren’t the best, but the cold was returning, and finally his magic powers, or whatever that messy stuff was, rested.

It was his first day at a new school and the first thing he did was heating the infirmary by the fury of a nosebleed.

_Great. Didn’t even get to know the kids and I’m already losing composure here._

The small, yet frightening man sighed. The truth was that it was a common thing to happen, but as years passed accidents became stronger. He burned paper and froze plants, broke lamps and iced lakes. His emotions collided mainly with temperature and energy, and even if he, out of everyone in the world, didn’t want to admit it, he needed some help.

Absent in thought, he heard steps, becoming more and more audible. The nurse arrived again, with a full pack of bandages and other medical supplies.

But suddenly, she froze. He panicked, erratic, confused. _Oh my goodness, did I for real froze a whole woman? But how?! W-Wait she’s breathing… It wasn’t me?_

“Hummm, excuse me? Is there something wrong?” He wondered with an almost imperceptible worry, completely numb by the nurse that opened his mouth, but only a mumbling sound came out. Wait, did he even button up his shirt? Was he, for real, sweating and showing his chest in front of a nurse, being a new teacher?

“O-Oh, I’m sorry, I-I’ll just be out for a bit waiting for you sir to, hum, dress.” The petite - yet taller than him - blond managed to say, closing in a rush the door behind him. Already in the other side, a muffled voice escaped. “Please say when I can enter.”

 _Did I sign a deal with the devil without knowing?_ The teacher asked himself, even sarcastically amazed at the stupidity of his own aspect.

Now instead of rage, he felt crestfallen. Just mad at himself, only tired of all the strong feelings. He managed to get rid of the sweat, buttoned up his shirt and tried (just tried) to handle his hair for once. Breathed once again, slowly but steady, and calmed the hell down.

“You can enter now, miss.” He said loudly enough for the woman to hear from the other side.

“Oh, if I may…” She greeted opening the door.

“I’m truly sorry, I was feeling somewhat feverish when having the nosebleed… I do not react so well with the cold season, you see.” He said somewhat formally, with a blank expression, as always.

The nurse, still with tints of pink in her cheeks, let out a surprised ‘oh’.

“It’s totally fine, sir. I’m sorry for not helping at the time.” She said lowly, not looking at her eyes and actually regretting what happened a few moments before.

“Do not worry. It’s really okay.” The raven returned, relieved, but showing nothing but a short bonny speech, and the lady only shyly smiled.

“I’m Petra, if there’s anything more I can help you with, please say so! You can rest here for the remaining time, after all, school already ended and I have paperwork to do.” She said gently.

“Thank you, but I’ll have to refuse. I’m okay now.” He said shortly and picked up his stuff. The time for him to cure himself arrived and he needed some help with it. Right now.

“Then, see you tomorrow.” He gallantly took his leave and closed the door.

The day had been a total turmoil. The new professor only had a single class to assist and bleed (and almost burnt) all the way through. But finally he would end up with this mess, getting help in some way or another.

Already in the train for his home, he cogitated. What could he do to stop this? He didn’t control any of it. Ever. The most he could do was (try) calm down, and it only appeared when his feelings overflew, so we couldn’t ever possibly feel calm.

The background noise stopped when he arrived at his stop. Still with blank ideas he walked mulling at several possibilities. _Not this, not that, maybe that other could work, well, actually not._

The sky was darkening but he paused by a local coffee just right next to his apartment. It was cozy and just a few went there, perfect for his being.

He lowered his scarf down, seated at the balcony and asked for the usual.

The difference was that the normal waitress was no longer there, but a new person that somewhat caught his attention with a mischievous, playful smile.

 

\-------------

 

The teen happened to manage to go through the day. Just a regular kind of boring day passed, another one to check out from the calendar.

He stepped out of the school, out of the dorms and walked ambulating. Humming random notes, the teen looked at this watch, announcing that he would arrive early for his shift. No magic tricks this time.

Entered the train and waited standing.

Having a part-time in a coffee was oddly nice. Maybe it was the few people that went there, maybe it was the coffee shop itself, and maybe it was it all and the fact that a few cats passed by and he let them enter the shop when no one was around. Hey, everyone was soft spots, right? At least he thought so.

He left the train and sang aloud, close to the destination.

In a somewhat narrow street he gaze the entry and opened the door slowly, seeing his sister, already taking out her jacket from the hanger. Mikasa had been working here for a year now, and he felt like he should work too, not only for the money for their college but also to help his sister with the shifts.

“Eren! How was the day?” The girl asked already leaving but standing in the front door, with his brother hanging his own jacket They didn’t see each other in three days and Mikasa was for sure an over protective sister, so even if her classes were about to start and she called Eren _every god damn day at least a hundred times_ the girl needed to ask so she could be sure.

“I’m going fine, as I told you just some hours ago.” He mocked a bit, but smiling. He didn’t want to have his sister taking care of him as their mother, but he also thought she didn’t realize such, making it somewhat funny.

“Good to know. Even if you told me a bit before you end up getting in trouble with the stupidest things.” She pointed out, smirking. Seeing Mikasa smirk only meant she was talking about her brother.

“That’s not even true.” With his sister in door he crossed his arms and said with a muffed, childish voice, with his ears turning bright pink. He wasn’t such a good liar, after all.

“Hmm hmmm, your ears do not say the same, though.” She giggled and his eyes went wide-open, covering his ears.

“O-Okay, okay. Sometimes I get mad or so with, well, not that meaningful stuff. But don’t you have to go?” He noted.

“Oh right, Annie’s giving me a car ride.” The raven haired woman remembered and was about to wave a goodbye to his brother, but turned back hurriedly and gave a small kiss on her brother’s forehead. “Be good.” She said and ran out of the shop.

“Mikasa!” He grunted needlessly, with his sister already gone. _She treats me like her child!_ He thought to himself, but couldn’t really get mad.

 _So, up to work._ The young student told to himself and greeted the other two employees.

“Hi there, Connie, Sasha!” He grinned and the two smiled back from afar, in different spots of the shop. Later he could talk to them a bit.

The teen got behind the counter, and waited for anyone else to go through the door.

His wish as fulfilled and in a matter of seconds a small man, yet with a strong aura, made the bell on top of the entrance ring.

Sitting right in front of him, never gazing him but instead the counter’s pattern, the man asked.

“The usual, if you may.” With a low, strong tone the man asked, with a completely blank face. But the man didn’t hear the girl from always starting to boil water, but a rather confused teen looking at him in the eyes as soon as his lift.

“And the usual would be?” The teen gave a small laugh, watching the man still expressionless but at the same time, with a tint of confusion in his light eyes that Eren could notice.

“I meant… A black tea.” The other mumbled over his words, giving a small click of his tongue once the teen in front of him grinned.

“Gotcha, little man.” The boy playfully talked, already preparing the tea. But the thing he couldn’t see was the fierce piercing eyes of the teacher that dig through him when he wasn’t looking. 


	2. Broken tea cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say this firstly: Thank you so much for all the love you've given me! I'm so thrilled, tysm!
> 
> This chapter is the same length as the first one, but the next one is a little bit longer. There is a bit of more ... Action to it. ;
> 
> So with that said, please enjoy your readings, beans! <3

“What the actual hell did you just say, you brat?” An irritated low voice growled. Even though the man in front of Eren was some good inches smaller and just called him a brat, he could almost feel a choleric temperament all around him, which towered Eren with attitude.

“I said ‘gotcha’?” Eren, confused by the other’s question, pondered what would be wrong in that tiny word, but couldn’t really seem to find anything. While thinking, he couldn’t stop the other male’s gaze through him, digging holes all over himself.

“Tch, I’m average height.” A calm yet bittersweet voice said lowly as he only looked to the side now, taking out some papers from a briefcase. _Oh, so it was that._ The younger thought, remembering calling out his height. He noted he shouldn’t say it again to the scary man.

Eren continued boiling water and mixing herbs in a small cup. After all, one of the things he loved in that place was that you actually are able to mix ingredients and creating your own recipes.

 _Let me never say something like this to Jean. That horse face would go non-stop with the jokes._ The teen laughed while working, giggling in the end. Behind him, a small frown landed on him and he felt a shiver all across his spine.

The man in front of him as no slob, but a sharp knife that would cut you in half with just his eyes. Only his little gestures were enough, and Eren was still intrigued, even if terrified. How wouldn’t a curious fool like him be attracted by a mysterious, fierce person like the one right next to him that wrongly asked for the usual?

The water announced that it was ready and he served the man that now had a pile of papers and a computer surrounding him. _Is he going to stay?_ The teen only dared to question himself.

He looked around and neither Connie nor Sasha were there anymore, so as the costumers, and he just sat speculating. Oh right, their shift had ended already and it was his own turn to lead the small shop.

With nothing but a single client there, he leaned in a chair in the other side of the counter and settled back.

Steam rose from the white, blue veined glass teacup and blurred the teacher’s falling glasses. Concentrated in miles and miles of paperwork, Eren just sat there watching every single move of his client that kept sipping here and there from time to time.

And while the raven was working, he started carefully noting each of his features.

The end of the teacup started showing itself as the other drank and picked up the borders of the cup within his fingers to sip. He typed fast and took several notes, adjusted his glasses once in a while and rearranged his hair when it fell in front of his eyes, blocking the view. His fingertips touched the keyboard lightly and voraciously, so quickly for his neutral, calm expression, more concentrated than Eren probably ever was.

“What are you looking at, kid?” Eren jumped when the other talked without looking at him, surprised by the break of the silence. Normally he wasn’t that noticeable when looking, but well, this time he was so intrigued that he ended up lying his gaze in the intimidating man.

And even though the other had such a scary aura, he went on sly as ever, smirking playfully.

“ _Oh_ , nothing in particular.” He lied discriminately, with a hint of sarcasm into it, and for a moment he could see a tiny bit of rage in the expression of the other, a slight frown that somehow the student detected.

_This man for sure is entertaining..._

 

\------------------------------------- 

 

The teen in the opposite side of the counter kept with his elbows holding his own head, twirling a strip of hair in his slender hand. He was cunning and defiant, with the corners of his mouth curling up in a mischievous grin. Not many dared to defy Levi, and yet the one in front of him was willing to.

His rage was starting to take the best of him. Again. After all, he did not have such a good temperament, and the day hadn’t been the best, let’s agree on that. I mean, a (burning) decomposed teacher in the infirmary room wasn’t enough to screw things up today? It wasn’t, was it?

The teacher just huffed back at the staring teen.

But it wasn’t just that.

Suddenly, the teacup next to the teacher started a shy trembling, and got closer and closer to the end of the balcony, shaken to the point that it fell from the table. Now, in the ground there were pieces of the glassy cup that stayed still while the ire of the raven grew.

_Great Levi, just… great._

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” The teen said in a hurry, although nonchalant, ready to clean Levi’s tiny mess.

While the tiny shop stayed silent Levi watched the other taking carefully the bits of the broken piece, with a mix of emotions, glad that the teen in front of him didn’t even question how the cup fell, but still raging, with the teen’s little joke and the fact that he _was_ raging.

Even though he was featuring a grumpy, stubborn expression, the teacher was able to reply with an almost imperceptible _I’m sorry_ , which made the part-timer perk up in a broad smile.

Coming to think of it, he wasn’t used to see this kind of attitude towards him, a thing that brought Levi to take a look at the part-timer. He wasn’t usually messed with, people feared him, either because of his blank expression or the gloomy aura he released. And yet, somehow, the sly employee next to him was the complete opposite of most.

Now he was the one staring, making himself feel like an idiot.

_What am I doing thinking of a random teenager, he’s just screwing around. And I’m stirred up whenever he just cracks a smile or messes with me._

So, the professor just continued working. There was still a lot of lessons he could work on, and paperwork he needed to finish, so he just kept going as if nothing happened, typing and taking notes whenever necessary.

Sometimes a client would pass by, and the boy from the shop served them quick and efficient, always letting a giggle or a smile on the way, distracting Levi. The waitress he knew let a serenity in the air, professional and cozy, with few words to share, somewhat resembling Levi.

The teen he met today was the contrary.

A joyful and tricky thing, jumping from here to there, looking like a puppy with a wiggling tail.

The hours passed by and a few more teacups were drank. It was getting late, and the teacher’s stomach was already announcing the need for some carbs. The clock hit 8pm and he was wondering what was in his fridge in that moment.

As so, Levi packed everything now.

_Well, I actually managed to a lot of things for school. I’m still somewhat intolerant with this smug teen, though. Tch, I hope none of my students are like this. Even if they are I’m going to be a hell of a teacher to that hormonal creatures._

Levi thought to himself, his glower became a frown to the teen that stared directly at him while cleaning some cups and also ready to finish his shift. Actually he could have left already, but Levi was such an interesting little irritated thing that he just stayed for a bit more.

And Eren kept smiling with puppy eyes at the teacher that got heat up each time, stubbornly remembering the height joke.

_Oh, there he is again, looking at me with that stupid smile of his. I’m leaving now, and I expect not to deal with you again, kiddo._

Levi ended the monologue to himself, making a low, almost inaudible guttural sound, a tiny growl in manifest.

Ready to leave, he stood up.

He always said a little goodbye to the waitress he knew, and Mikasa always replied back with a short answer in return. But what was the teen’s name?

Searching, he found a tiny name tag in his shirt, with the letters in a bold.

With Levi taking his leave, the teen in the other side of the counter waved back. “See you next time, sir!” He replied, cheerful and with something that Levi would consider a big cheesy grin.

The fiery teacher said a low “until then” and heard the bell in the top of the door announcing his leave.

The weather was somewhat cold, with the street lamps on and a chilly vibe in the air. He looked back to see the lights on the small coffee shop still on, huffing back when remembering everything that happened.

In the end, he didn’t do a thing about his ‘magic powers’ - if he could say they were so, because the little was what he knew.

After a little walk, the teacher opened the entrance door of the building.  It was warmer in the hallway, a thing that calmed him down. Now he unbuttoned his coat and entered his own apartment.

The teacher managed to go at high speed to his bed, sniffing the floral sheets and facing the white ceiling, with the day’s events in his mind.

Damn it, he was going to get some help getting rid of his magic torments. Still in the bed and not willing to get up anytime soon - although his stomach was already begging him to – he picked up his cellphone and went to Craigslist, asking for help with the god damn wizardry he possessed.

Hell, you bet he was desperate now. Maybe he looked like the most organized thing in the world from the outside but he was a worried, easily irritated thing on the inside, and his nerves were getting the best of him right now.

His insides growled, and he gave up and made his way to the kitchen. A smooth light that took a few seconds to become bright wakened the room. He picked up some random precooked meal and put it on the microwave. Well, he knew it wasn’t the healthy meal he should be eating but he was too tired to care. 

A warm shower and a book for him to read before falling asleep were enough to soothe him. _Maybe tomorrow goes better, who knows. Although I’d bet future likes to suck things for me._ Levi sighed and kept his readings.

Without noticing it and after a whole read book, the teacher happened to fall asleep.

A soft light interrupted his sleep, escaping from the blinds and obligating him to open his eyelids.

It’s already another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30-05-17 UPDATE! - I'm sorry for this everyone, I've been the happiest person when it comes to your feedback, but sadly this two next weeks are my last school days so I won't be able to update this week! Still, the next chapter is already 2000 words long... Hope it makes up to you all!
> 
> Until later! ~


End file.
